Experimentally determine structures of all components for the CFA/I and CS3 pili at atomic resolution by X-ray crystallography, to elucidate intimate details between interacting pilus components, to derive possible mechanisms for fimbrial assembly, and to understand underlying principles of Enterotoxigenic Escherichia coli (ETEC) attachment to host cells.